In many office environments today, there is a need to have greater flexibility with respect to file storage structures for use with free standing tables and work surfaces which are easily moved. In addition, file storage for private office furniture is not as efficient as file storage associated with panelling systems. For example, office panelling systems effectively use pedestal file cabinets and overhead bins. Shared office workstations or work tables which are available to workers when they are at a particular location also require effective storage. Although the workers are not always present, they typically retain some records and files at the location requiring a dedicated storage space. This storage space can take into account personal items that they prefer to use as well as limited storage of files of perhaps a mailbox or correspondence box where information can be left for their review upon their return. It is preferred to have these types of storage devices mobile so that they can be conveniently stored without interfering with the work table or workstation which will be shared with others.
The present invention provides improvements to storage structures used in the applications described above.